Gardevoir's Nightmare
by nachicito
Summary: It's das a normal day, when... misterious killings, a persecution, murderous robotic monsters, the starting of something else... (T because coarse language and some gore)


Chapter 1 - the case

A day like any other, gardevoir awake in her bed, blinking a little and with a great yawn, got up and went to have breakfast, while the tea was heating up, picked up the morning newspaper and went to get the tea out of the fire , which was already Boiling, sat down to drink a little and saw the front page of the newspaper, intrigued she took it, was shocked to see a large headline that said "city police investigate brutal homicides in a suburban house," as if this wasn't enough, the epigraph of a photo said: "For the eighteenth time, a disemboweled body appeared in a house on West Street, there were remnants of meat and bloody pieces of cloth everywhere, authorities deny the possibility of a wild beast, Since homicide occurred inside the house, as it is denied that it was a human, since there were marks of scratches and bites not only on the corpse, but on the walls." Gardevoir felt a shiver that ran from the nape of the neck and slowly dropped down her back, no matter how much she was the kalos league champion pokemon, diantha, could also feel chills, shortly after, she and diantha were on their way to an audition when patrolmen passed by and stopped , The officers asked them to accompany them, and to not ask questions, the champions hesitated for a minute but when the officers began to insist on arresting them if they did not obey they accepted, with a little anger at the bad treatment, when arriving at the police station They were led to the sheriff's office, which kindly received them, with cups of tea on the table.

"I regret the few manners of my officers," he said, "they are not accustomed to deal with celebrities," he said, bringing the cups already served to the champions.

"What's going on here?" Diantha asked worriedly.

"You've already seen the front page of the morning paper, the homicides in the suburban area of West Street.

"Yes, gardevoir notified me, what exactly happened?" Asked Diantha.

-we received reports that during the night, in that house the neighbors heard shouts, cries for help and roars ...

"Roars?" Asked the two in unison.

"Exactly," the sheriff nodded, "but they are not animal roars, and no pokemon is known to utter such a sound." We recorded a tape that we hid in the house three days ago, I will put it to listen, pay special attention.

"02:37- recording in progress"

-Mama, I'm scared ...

* BLAM BLAM *

-they're here!

-SSSSSSHHHH !, calm down, calm down…

* BLAM BLAM *

\- they may not hear us if we are silent ...

* ! BLAMP¡ *

\- !aahhh¡

\- ¡mama!, nooooo...

 _RRAAEEEEEEEEEE!_

"02:53- end of recording"

...

-wow ...- said Diantha - that was not like anything I had heard before ...

\- here comes the important part ... - said the sheriff - we want you to help us with the investigation and, in any case, to catch the responsible.

Diantha and gardevoir grabbed their hands, gardevoir was scared, she did not want to know anything about things like that, after what happened to her friend Lopunny with that zombie animatronic called "springtrap", he knew diantha would capture her fear and they would not go ... wrong ... when she turned her head to look at her trainer, she expected to see the same fear she felt, but ... in the face of diantha there was only happiness and desire for adventure...

"We will accept with pleasure, Officer," said Diantha.

"What?" Cried Gardevoir, knowing he could not escape this.

"It was a great opportunity to get to know that place, and we have an adventure, what do you think, gardevoir?" Diantha asked her pokemon.

*Sigh*, well ...

She was more unconformed than a cat at bath time, but she had no choice ...

Chap. 2 - the nightmare begins

The next afternoon Diantha and Gardevoir went to the place, which was perimeted, luckily, the sheriff sent an officer with them to avoid any possible problem. The scene was terryfing, had S.W.A.T. squads Patrolling on all sides, there were even watchtowers full of snipers, as there were also dozens of trucks of the morgue carrying corpses, which apparently belonged to the police force ... by the time they arrived in the area, the whole house was cordoned off, They even saw engineers planting mines ...

"What the hell happened here?" Diantha wondered.

The car stopped in the middle of all this commotion, when they left, an officer told them:

"The sheriff's waiting for you in their tent, hurry ..."

When they entered the tent, they caught the sheriff talking to the ranger chief and an army sergeant.

\- For the last time, this situation is not of magnitude for the armed forces to take sides.

-You're kidding or what!?, ONE of those things killed FORTY of your men, the standard projectiles do not do anything to them, I doubt the armor piercing will do them much harm!

"Sir," said the ranger, "reconsider, a military maneuver would cause a great deal of panic, and besides, who says there is no more? What about the springbo ...

\- LETS SEE, WHAT HAPPENED HERE? Diantha asked, a little annoyed.

The three officials were paralyzed, with a fantastic poker face.

"Very well ..." said the sergeant. "If they want to, it's YOUR problem ..." he said, grabbing his beret and walking out of the tent.

"What happened here?" "Why are there so many corpses out there?"

\- one of the things that killed those in the house got out last night, the bullets did not do any harm, attacked and killed forty policemen and ten civilians.

\- Wait, wait ... Did one of those things kill FIFTY people?

That's why we need you, and especially your pokemon Gardevoir, since she is the strongest non-legendary pokemon in the world.

-hhmmm, I see. – Said diantha.

-The only thing we know is that it comes out at night, then we'll tear it apart.

"You heard, Gardevoir, you're going to have a fight tonight, is not it exciting?"

-yaaay ... of course ... - said gardevoir, a little nervous, but her trainer encouraged her a little ...

-you do not have anything to fear, you're going to break its face! - She said cheerfully.

Gardevoir went from frightened face to a confident smile, that was enough to understand.

"Prepare for the night, will be long and hard ..." said the sheriff.

At night, it could hear the crowing of the crows, the lowest audible sound was the breath of all the policemen and agents S.W.A.T. Hidden, ambushed, prepared ... gardevoir was next to the sheriff, who was carrying a loaded SPAS-12, besides his revolver, the two were in a patrol car, with the seats reclining so that the thing did not see them, they were all communicated by transmitters In their ears, snipers loaded their rifles with perforating ammunition to make sure.

The sheriff looked at his watch, which intrigued Gardevoir, who whispered

\- what does you do?

-aaand...

12: 00 o'clock, it's coming.

"Wait," said Gardevoir, "how do you know ...

She could not finish his sentence, the crows frightened, because footsteps, metal footsteps ...

Since everything was absolutely silent, the creature's behavior was perfectly audible. Sounded rough, crude, as without a brain, what she heard most was his breathing, heavy, slow breathing…

The thing continued to walk there, until gardevoir decided to attack...Gardevoir kicked the car's door, left giving a somersault, and landed ready to fight. What she saw shocked her: it was bonnie, the animatronic rabbit of "Freddy Fazbear pizza", but totally different, meters taller, it was totally broken, and Gardevoir had seen withered bonnie, only this one had face, but The most distinguishing thing was his teeth, whole rows of sharp, fang-like teeth that looked like they had blood, blood ... she soon realized that that bonnie was the thing that had killed all those people, which angered her . Nightmare Bonnie prepared himself into a jumping position and let out a small moan:

* SSZZZAAAAAAAAA *

Gardevoir concentrated much of her energy in her arms, preparing to launch her attack, Nightmare Bonnie did not wait any longer, and launched himself to run, at that time gardevoir took advantage of the light of the moon to absorb it and prepare a Moonblast, bonnie was there Close enough and jumped ...

KRRAAEEEEEEEEEE !

Just before he could wrap his arms around her and bite her, Gardevoir, having loaded enough, concentrated the energy accumulated in a sphere of power, the size of a soccer ball, and threw it directly into Bonnie's face...

¡BOOOOOOMM!

"DIRECT HIT, ¡YES!" Shouted the sheriff from his car.

The energy sphere hit directly in nightmare Bonnie's face, which flew off 15 to 20 meters away, leaving a furrow in the ground.

"Yes, you did it, Gardevoir! Shouted Diantha from the safe spot where she was.

\- (huuffff ... that spent much of my energy, but it was worth it ...) - Gardevoir thought.

GGRRAAAAAAAAA !

Nightmare Bonnie had risen, staggering a bit, but without any scratch.

"Oh, no ..." said Gardevoir.

-RAEEEEEEEEE!

Bonnie attacked with incredible brutality, threw several blows, which Gardevoir dodged easily, but bonnie seemed to get faster and faster every time, because he was stunned by the impact and was recovering, until it reached the point where nightmare Bonnie was faster than Gardevoir, at which point one of his claws caught up with her, scratching her entire torso ...

\- ! GARDEVOIR¡, NOOOO !, shouted diantha, who watched everything from cameras.

-AAAGHHHHHH! - Gardevoir moaned as she fell to the floor, then, nightmare bonnie grabbed her neck, and rested his hand on Gardevoir's head, and began to exert pressure ...

-GGAAAAAAHHHHH! - Gasped Gardevoir, feeling her skull clenching against her brain and beginning to break.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Nighmare bonnie could not bear the laughter to see in her face of suffering how her pupils went up, about to die ...

*CHAFF*

"RRAAAEEEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie roared as reflectors illuminated his face, blinding him, which caused him to release Gardevoir, who took a deep breath of air.

-OPEN FIRE! - was the voice of the sheriff, who ordered to shoot the stunned robot ...

\- BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!

\- ! RRRAAEEEEEEEEE ! - Bonnie roared as the bullets, this time armor piercers, crossed its body, circuits and endoskeleton, leaving it severely damaged ...

-STOP THE FIRE! - ordered the sheriff just when bonnie fell to the ground.

Gardevoir approached the fallen, groaning, robot, grabbed him by one ear and said:

"You're ... disgusting, I do not understand how an abomination like you can exist ..." said Gardevoir, disgusted ...

\- _the best part…heheheehhhh... it's_ \- said bonnie, with radio static voice...

-what? - asked gardevoir ...

\- _i'm not… the_ _single one..._ he said, with a toothy smile on his face ...

Suddenly ... a very loud and ear-bleeding sound of static sounded all over the place:

010101001100101010010100010101101010110

-AAAAAAHHHHHH! Cried Gardevoir as she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she got up and looked at the place where was bonnie, and was surprised to see that he was not there, but looking around she could not believe what she saw: ALL the policemen were lying on the gorund, the bodies of snipers were hanging from the fringes of the towers, when Gardevoir turned, saw the sheriff, in his car ... without moving ... when she approached him, he did not move, but his eyes were open, When she got closer, he realized that blood was coming from his eyes, now swollen and full of demarcated blood vessels, he took his pulse ...

Nothing…

The scene was horrible, Gardevoir, desperate to find any survivor, took the pulse to all the bodies, nothing, they were all dead, only she had survived that wave of sound because it was a pokemon ...

Soon after, the morgue trucks came and went ... almost all the police force in that city had died there, so a neighboring city had to provide reinforcements, while forensics studied the bodies superficially and handed them over to the Morgue, the rest kept the press and the curious people away, Gardevoir, was sitting on a bench, covered with a blanket, was in shock, until Diantha appeared screaming,

-GARDEVOOIIIIIRRR !. When they saw each other, Diantha went to embrace her, Gardevoir did not held the cry.

When they returned to their season house, they were literally being besieged by the press, who, had it not been for the police, would have knocked the door down.

That night, neither of them could sleep, but the dream could with them and Gardevoir closed the eyes ...

chap. 3 - persecuted.

* Chk * chk * chk * ... * crrriiiiiiii *

Gardevoir opened her eyes, realized that it was 2 o'clock in the morning, she had slept badly, but was awakened by the sound of a knob and door opening, Gardevoir rose, walked to the door of the room, when, in the Darkness, heard a robotic voice ...

"Are you sure it's here?" Asked a somewhat feminine voice, with radio-like static.

"Sure, remember all the press that met here," said a deep male voice, with the same static as the female, Gardevoir panicked, knew that the voice that was not human, it seemed familiar, like that of...bonnie.

She walked cautiously to the corner of the corridor, his head popped ... what she saw left her terrified, they were Freddy and Chica, the bear and chicken of the pizzeria, just like Bonnie, they were nightmare

"Let's get 'em..." said nightmare Chica

-Don't rush ... remember what "He" said, they can not know that we exist until he decides what to do with them. Nightmare freddy replied.

-and so?

-let my "freddles" take over ...

\- what Gardevoir saw it staggered, from inside freddy's body appeared five Nightmare Freddys in miniature, their whole head seemed to be failing, moving everywhere, like the jaw, which was shaken endlessly, they made a noise that gardevoir never heard before, like a chainsaw choked with shouts of children…

As they emerged from freddy's body, they jumped to the ground and looked around, searching for living things ...

-Go, find them, but, ¡do not damage them! "He" wants them alive ... - gave a last order Freddy before leaving, with Chica behind closing the door, then, there was a noise of heavy movement and wooden boards ...

Gardevoir realized that the door had been locked, leaving them alone with those monsters ...

The fredlets, one by one, were parting, looking back and forth suddenly every second, they were alert. They were not going to let them escape.

Gardevoir had to warn diantha, who apparently was still asleep, of those monsters, although it was not going to be so simple, then she came up with an idea: she levitated to the ceiling, then began to crawl belly up to diantha's room , It seems that the "fredlets" could not look well upwards, in addition to that they measure 50 cm, which kept Gardevoir safe, although she had to also make utter silence so that they did not listen her, when it arrived at the corridor where it was The room, saw with terror how a fredlet was standing right in front of the door and began to open ...

Gardevoir was terrified, her trainer was doomed, but suddenly there was a glimmer of hope, she remembered that the dinner dishes were not washed, and they were on the edge of the dishwasher, the fredlet almost got its head inside the room when Gardevoir Used his telekinetic powers to throw down the pile of dishes in the kitchen, which alerted the fredlets, including the one at the door, who went to gather with the others, when he left, Gardevoir came down from the ceiling and entered brutally, Diantha almost screamed from the fright, but Gardevoir covered her mouth with her hand, to avoid alerting the fredlets, Diantha was more confused than scared, but when Gardevoir whispered what had happened, she began to have the same face of panic as Gardevoir, then, a fredlet who walked around heard the whispers and made a shrill scream to alert the others. The five fredlets came in using one's head as a battering ram, but they saw neither Gardevoir nor Diantha, they searched every corner, drawer, and concealment possible, but they did not find them, they left a little frustrated, and the last one slammed the door, the Two were safe above them on the roof, thanks to the levitation of Gardevoir, when they were assured that they were far, they went down and tried to leave through the windows, but they were sealed with the magnetic lock that each possessed, worse, the glass was armored, the door was stuck, they were totally trapped.

"Oh, hell, how do we get out of here?" Asked Gardevoir, who had no idea what to do.

"We have to go to the servants' room, and turn off the locks, if we want to get out of here."

"Well," Gardevoir agreed.

Everything was silent ...

!BLAM!

With the kick at the door, the fredlets finally realize that the house was not empty, and with all the power of their machinery, they run off to their prey, who already advanced enough, Diantha and Gardevoir came to the servants room, Diantha opened the door when the fredlets appeared behind, Gardevoir, not wanting to give the first turn to them, throws a shadow ball, which explodes in the middle of the aisle, which fredlets easily avoid, when they get too close Gardevoir decides to pass To close combat, bad decision, since, as she usually uses energy skills at a distance, she is a terrible fighter, which quickly leaves her surrounded by the fredlets, who climb up to her and throw her to the ground.

-AAAAAHHHHH! - shouts, before the fredlets grab hold of her hands and legs and hold her, the remaining fredlet knocks behind Diantha, while the others knock Gardevoir, and drag them to the main room, they regain the sense soon Time, but still stunned to move, the fredlets have them surrounded, one brings a big roll of tape, another a lot of rope, one a chains and another a bags, they all seem to be about to tie them up ... the fifth fredlet made an evil grin , Gardevoir and Diantha were more frightened every step of the fredlets, when they are grabbed and begin to surround them with the ropes noises are heard from the front door, the two are frightened because they could be the big ones, Nightmare freddy and Chica, the Blows followed, until they were going to throw the door, they were doomed...

* BLAM! *

The door gave way, a whole squad of officers Entered the room:

-FREEZE!

The fredlets moved quickly, the agents fired, but they were so fast that they did not hit a Shot, the five fredlets jumped out the window, breaking the armored glass.

The officers quickly untied the two champions and took them outside, where there was an armored truck, followed by patrolmen, the champions entered the vehicle, inside was a man in suit, who received them kindly and said:

\- I will go straight to the point, the most lethal things in the world are looking for you, we still do not know why or what they want to do with you, but they are in danger of priority 1, which means you are our priority …

-WAIT A SECOND!, Who are you !? Diantha asked, almost like crazy.

"Mark Clinton, secret service, a pleasure." Said the man with pride.

-ay, yes, of course, "secret service", who do they think they are ...? Replied Gardevoir, but she could not finish her sentence.

The man took from his pocket a badge, from the Secret Service of the United States, and was genuine ...

Gardevoir stood with her mouth open, astonished.

-now, as you already know, are in extreme danger, those things will not stop ...

The two became pale as snow, had already been under threat, but never so, Diantha asked:

-where we go?

"To the Casablanca," said the man.

Chap. 4 - the hunt

The road to Casablanca was quick, the issue was when they arrived at the entrance, when the electrified grid opened wide, 4 men with metal detectors approached and passed through the truck, when they finished, one made a sign And went on, upon reaching the main entrance, was full of secret-service agents, armed to the teeth, they received the champions with a greeting From the sergeant, who accompanied them throughout the white house until they reached The president's room, who received them, as well, as the celebrities they were.

"Welcome, champions, take your seat," the president suggested kindly.

"No thanks, we will not abuse your hospitality, apparently ..." could not finish, because mark interrupted.

"They are the objective of the nightmares, sir."

The president turned pale, and making a sign said:

-fast, take them to zone C. do not argue ...

The bodyguards nodded, Diantha and Gardevoir were intrigued as to where they were going, until mark got them out of doubt:

\- going to the security area, after the president's bunker, they will be more than protected ...

"... wow ..." they said, enthusiastically sneering.

They reached a dead-end wall, with a replica of a painting that covered the entire wall, Mark approached the center of the mural.

-what is he doing? - thought Gardevoir, before mark supported his hand in a sector of the painting, in that sector, a light as of scan was of top down.

VVVVMMMMMMMM.

VVVVMMMMMMMM.

Suddenly there was a sound of alarm and heavy machinery from the mural.

The mural opened wide, behind the concrete of the wall was an armored door, about two meters thick, when it was opened, a large corridor, and MANY automated turrets, which followed them with the cannons always pointing Towards them, until they reached the end of the corridor, a vault door was unlocked and opened slowly, they were surprised to see that behind there was a control center, in which all Casablanca was controlled, all the operators greeted kindly, mark said :

\- from now on, they are in preventive custody of the Casablanca, they can walk, but they do not go outside, it is very dangerous, although the nightmare is not of day, there are many people who look for the secrets that this place keeps ... - said mark , With guardian pose.

Everything went well, the day passed quickly, but the night seemed longer than ever ...

\- we have to be ready, they can attack with whatever ... - said Diantha to mark.

"Please, it's the Casablanca, we're ready for anything." - said Mark, unknowingly, that what they would face would not be large, much worse, small, fast, and utterly deadly in the dark, quietly watching from a nearby rooftop, with a smile full of small teeth, large eyes, and ears of rabbit…

Chap. 5: Plushtrap.

The night covered the city with its mantle, in Casablanca, the lights were on, from the outside reflectors, to the light bulbs inside, everything was illuminated, Mark, tireless, looked at the cameras, everything in order, the champions were at a side playing checkers.

"Gardevoir, it's not fair, you have psychic powers, you know what movement I'm going to do, it's a trap! Diantha moaned.

-oh, please, I do not make it so obvious .- said Gardevoir, with cheater face.

-Oh yeah? Said Diantha, with an audacious tone.

"Oh, no, nononono ..." said Gardevoir.

Diantha started tickling Gardevoir, both laughing. Mark was still alert, with every movement of the cameras paying attention ... our small, agile killer, Plushtrap, was on the roof from the afternoon until A voice said to him: "GO". Plushtrap heard it, came down from the roof, climbed into the security bars, and hid in a bush, an agent passing by, stopped to smoke, not knowing that, behind him, there was a clawed hand around his neck ...

*! SSHHHHRRRAACKKKKKK¡ *

The poor man, when his throat had been torn, could only moan and groan.

-GAK ... GAHHK ... GHHHHHH ...

The man fell to the ground, and was dragged into the bush, drowning with his own blood.

Mark, did not see the brutal murder, but he began to suspect ... and when someone like Mark suspects ...

* -AAAAHHHHH ! ... * - from the radio the man's cry of pain was heard, to which Plushtrap broke his neck, by the time the other agents arrived, Plushtrap had escaped ...

\- *! We have an intruder! - it was heard from the radio.

"They're attacking ..." Mark realized.

-but if there is nothing on the cameras ! Diantha said worriedly.

"Then he's too fast to catch it ..." Mark said thoughtfully.

-Oh no…

*! AAAAAA ...! *

* KRAKT *

*!THERE!*

*! FIRE ! *

*! BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! *

Suddenly, a mouth full of teeth shattered the camera ...

* SSSKSSSHHHHHHH *

"Oh, no ..." Mark said.

* ! AAAHHHHH! *. Nothing was visible, but the radio was still working.

"It's a massacre ..." said Gardevoir, white as snow.

Then everything was silent ...

OOAAA!

OOAAA!

OOAAA!

-has entered! Shouted Mark.

Then the electricity was cut ...

Lanterns from helmets, rifles and pistols were on, everything was in absolute darkness, Mark, having a pistol as well, turned on the flashlight and laser pointer attached to his trustworthy M9, he knew it would not do much, but he had to try ...

"Stay here," Mark said to the champions, who gladly obeyed.

-come on! Mark said to his secret service squad.

They all left, leaving the champions in the security of the room, unknowingly, that a fox-shaped silhouette watched, with a smile full of teeth like needles ...

The agents were careful, Plushtrap could leave any side, then ...

* Plump * * plump * ...

"The ventilation ..." whispered Mark, who quickly turned off his flashlight.

"Sir ... what are you doing?" - asked an agent, confused.

"Plug out your flashlights," he whispered again.

-But, sir ...

\- just ... do it.

The guards obeyed, Mark, attentive to every possible sound, waited, had been trained for years for times like this, so that in total darkness, he knew ALL what happened around him, almost like seeing it.

So…

* Plump * * plump * * plump * ...

The sound came from behind ...

-appear there! - whispered Mark, a little louder.

...

* KLANK *

*FIREEEEE! - Mark suddenly turned on his flashlight, the beam striking Plushtrap's big eyes, leaving him blind for a moment ...

* KRIIIIIIIIIIIII *

After a long blast, Plushtrap fell to the ground, but as the guards cheered, Mark came over to watch with horror a rag doll ...

-¡He fooled us! - Shouted Mark.

\- IT GOT MEEEEE ...! - shouted with pain a guard, who, as soon as they turned, the men saw with horror how something took him to the darkness.

-OH, SHI- ...! Plushtrap leapt forward, cutting the necks of 3 guards along the way, and disappeared into the darkness.

In less than 10 seconds, Mark was alone, Plushtrap's footsteps were heard in the hall, Mark, with only a pistol, was in trouble...

Mark heard Plushtrap run toward him, from behind ...

* KRIIIIIIIIIIIII *

\- !AAAARRRGHHHHHH¡ - shouted Mark so Plushtrap leapt to his shoulder and bit his neck ...

\- NO! ... - lying on the floor with Plushtrap jaw nailed to his neck, Mark was expected to rip his entire Jugular ... but instead, Plushtrap released it and giggled ...

"I could kill you here and now, but I'll let you bleed to death ... HAHAHAHAHA!... - he said in a shrill voice ...

He was right, Mark was losing a lot of blood, because of it, he fainted, Plushtrap, pulled out a radio from who knows where and said:

-foxy, your turn, let's grab those bastards, but open the door first, do you have the codes?

"I'm ready," replied Nightmare Foxy, with a man lying on the ground beside him, dead, with a hole in his forehead made by his hook.

-a good man, rest in peace, gave them to me ... I just have to go to that bitch's Gardevoir ...

"Everything's very quiet," Diantha said.

"Very quiet ..." said Gardevoir suspiciously.

RRRAAAEEEEEEE!

Foxy ran towards them, at a speed they could not dodge, foxy gave them a tackle worthy of professional rugby player, knocking them down and putting Diantha to sleep...

"I said, that was easy, now, where is the central computer? ... aha !.

Foxy approached the computer, started to raise the codes, when Gardevoir leapt from behind, climbed on him and began to beat him, breaking it little by little, foxy was shaking as if a human had ants in his pants ...

-LEMME GO, DARN IT...! Foxy finally reached Gardevoir out with his hand, tugged her off of him, grabbed her head and smashed it against the concrete floor, leaving her unconscious ...

When they awaken, before long, they realize that they are tied up, lying on the ground, foxy and Plushtrap are opposite, with huge smiles.

"They caused us enough problems already, you are going to come with us, "He" wants to meet ya', hehehe ..." Plushtrap said.

The two champion's eyes widened, then, from the plushtrap radio, there was a very deep male voice, as if it had a cold:

"Do you have them?"

"Affirmative, fredbear, they're all ours ..." Foxy said.

-well, "he" is getting impatient ... hurry up!

\- "roger". Plushtrap said, before turning off The radio.

\- ... did you just say "roger", seriously ? - said foxy a bit disconcerted.

\- and what has it SO bad—oh...for Gods, BUT THAT PERSISTENT CAN BE! ... - said Plushtrap…

It was Mark, with a lot of blood strewn about his torso, he was staggering, leaning against a wall, had a grenade launcher...

-¡Die, piece of shit!, He shouted angrily, then shot, bursting foxy ...

KKREEEEAAAAA!

Same thing for Plushtrap ...

KKRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

After bursting both of them, Mark, tired but not dead, went to untie the two, who thanked him, just then came reinforcements.

Shortly after, Mark was taken to the hospital, they were both worried about him, but the doctor calmed them down.

-its gonna be okay, he just need some bandages and a transfusion and he'll be like new.

"Oh, thank God ..." Diantha said, relieved.

However, happiness would not last long, since in a large house, someone with red eyes and teeth the size of bananas, watched, then rises from the place where he is sitting, saying,

"I'M HATRED OF THESE TWO, ALL PREPARE, FREDBEAR, PREPARE, LET'S GO FOR THEM …

Chap. 6 – Your worst nightmare

On the morning of the day after the attack, Diantha and Gardevoir were in Casablanca, accompanying the president at a meeting, as guests, at that time, a tremor was felt all over the place, everyone, the president, deputies of the meeting And the two champions, they went out, never, never, but they never felt so helpless ...

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Plushtrap, and a fat, yellow bear taller than the others, measuring 3 meters or so in the center of that horde

\- Greetings and see you soon, we're going to kill you...

Everyone was amazed, then, Fredbear points to the humans and says:

-¡ATTAACK!.

All animatronics run for them, Gardevoir can not do anything against all at once, this time, they are dead meat ...

*! BAAAOOUUMMMMMMM! *

When they were about to tear their faces out, a rocket came out of nowhere, sending the animatronics across the courtyard to all, then an attack helicopter, flied overhead, from a loudspeaker sounded:

"There are reinforcements, Mr. President!

The helicopters were flying, combat tanks, light jeeps and infantry humped the railings of the estate, there were even combat jets flying over the area.

The five robots were screwed, the military fired ...

Fredbear: shit...

With all the ammunition, missiles and projectiles that launched them, the explosion was seen from the outskirts of the city.

All that remained of the murderous robots was scattered parts, charred and burned ... fredbear, who was the only one who survived, was literal without a body, all that remained was his head ...

¡"YEESSSSS" WE WOOOON!

-¡HURRAAAAYYYYY! - all shouted. Gardevoir, who did not take his eyes off Fredbear, approached the bodyless head, who was hopping to get out of there, when he noticed that Gardevoir was approaching said:

-Oh shit!

Then he began to levitate, and flew away from there, Gardevoir was not so foolish as to let him escape ...

"Oh, no, you will not!"

Grabbing a chain from the ground, she began to spin like a cowboy's rope, when there was enough impulse, she threw it around just the jaw joint of Fredbear's head, then began to bring it down ...

"Oh, shit, stop, that hurts!"

-It's going to hurt more if you keep tugging !, come here ! - Gardevoir was pulling mercilessly, when he was already reaching the ground, Fredbear's head was chewing the chain to get out of there, but reached the grasp of Gardevoir, who threw him to the ground, grabbed a large rubble, and Put it on top of him, who roared and complained like a little boy ...

-GRAAAAAA !, LET ME OUT, "HE" WILL BE VERY UPSET !, RRAAAAAAHHHHH ! ...

\- well, I'm fed up with all this mystery !, who is "He" !? - Diantha asked, annoyed ...

-THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF ALL BEING ALIVE ...

I…

Everyone looked back, everyone was shocked ...

It was a nightmare Fredbear, like the one they had stuck to, but it was gigantic, it was about 5 meters, it was black, totally dark black and it had big red eyes like fire ...

\- I'M THE GREATEST FEAR OF EVERYONE ! ...

I AM NIGHTMAREEEEEEEEE !

Everyone was stunned, Nightmare, whom the military now aimed, glanced left, and all and everyone on that side exploded ...

He glanced to the right, same thing happening.

The jets launched their missiles, Nightmare teleported every time a missile was near to strike him, giving to the mere ground, with the last, Nightmare decided to kill two birds with one shot and step undone of those aircraft, the last missile touched Nightmare, yes, but his hand, which had caught the missile in mid-flight, as the missile's turbine continued to run, Nightmare said to himself, "why not?" And let the missile go without even looking, Behind, in the direction of the planes, one of which struck one, which, in flames, collided with the other in the air, exploding the two and falling to the ground in a fireball.

Everyone was terrified, especially Gardevoir, who in her head wondered: DO I HAVE TO FIGHT WITH THIS ?.

Nightmare, with fire in the background, said with a tone of enjoyment:

-AT THE END, I KILLED TWO BIRDS OF A SHOT, IRONIC ...

Gardevoir was terrified, she could barely move in panic ...

-ENOUGH JOKES FOR NOW ... ! STAND UP, USELESS PIECES OF SCRAP ! - he shouted, then he raised his hand in the air and a very strange aura, black and red, came out of it ...

As if it were not enough to deal only with Nightmare, all the others revived ...

-ggrrrraaaaaaa! - Fredbear roared, who was grateful to finally own his body again ...

Then Nightmare said:

-KILL EVERYONE, EXCEPT THEM, GIVE THEM TO ME ...

One by one the nightmare were killing the few remaining men ... leaving the now defenseless champions to their full willing ...

The nightmare grabbed the two of them, Diantha being holded. Fredbear, to Gardevoir, instead, pushed her hard towards the gigantic Nightmare, who followed her with his eyes ...

Gardevoir felt that her heart stopped ... she could not breathe almost ...

Nightmare, he smiled and brought his huge hands to the body of Gardevoir, then clenched them on her entire torso, and gently lifted her up to the height of his eyes ...

Nightmare watched her for a long time, until finally she said ...

-THERE ARE INEVITABLE THINGS IN THE WORLD ... DEATH IS ONE OF THEM ...

He looked at Diantha, wanting to get out of the grip of the other nightmare ...

-IT MUST COME, LATE ...

He turned his gaze back to Gardevoir

OR EARLY ...

Nightmare, little by little, was opening his mouth full of teeth ...

Gardevoir was rigid, she did not know what to do ...

"GARDEVOIR! NOOOOO! - Diantha shouted, worried about her pokemon ...

Nightmare had his mouth open ... then, he was bringing Gardevoir's head closer to the steel trap, from which there was no escape ...

-NOOOOOOO ! ...

Nightmare had the head of Gardevoir inside of his mouth, everything was silent ...

* CRANCH ! *

\- NNNNOOOOOOOOOO !

Gardevoir, with all of Nightmare's fangs crushing her head, almost saw her trainer struggling savagely to get out of the grip of the animatronics, who would not let go, Gardevoir, remembered that Tomorrow, when she saw the ad ...

"I should not have listened ..."

She thought before closing his eyes ... and dying ...

Epilogue

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! - Gardevoir woke up suddenly in her bed, She was breathing, her heart beat was racing, she touched her head in all directions ...

She was alive, alive, and in that morning's bed, where it all began, she did not have banana-sized teeth running through her skull ... so it was a horrible nightmare, as bad as it could have been ...

"Gardevoir, what's going on, why are you yelling like that ...?"

It was Diantha, she was safe, she was not trapped by those monsters ...

Everything was fine…

Gardevoir, could not stand it any longer and hugged Diantha with all her strength, who also hugged her, a little worried ...

"Gardevoir, what happened?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare ..." Gardevoir said in a low voice, crying.

-ooohhhh ... quiet, it's over, it's over, everything's fine ... - he said embracing her ...

However ... in a shadow ... a gigantic figure with red eyes and teeth the size of bananas, watched the two champions, then teleported to an unknown place ...

"IT'S MARKED, SIR ..."

- _perfect, phase one is complete ... hahahahahahaaaa. GET PREPARING, STARTING PHASE TWO, I REPEAT, STARTING PHASE TWO!_...

"YES, SIR" said Springtrap at a side.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
